Changes
by Shellc
Summary: BuffyDark Angel Xover. White realizing he needs help to defeat Max here's the story of a recently dead Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Changes Part 1**

**Crossover: Buffy/ Dark Angel**

**Pairing: Buffy/White  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Buffy and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron  
Summary: White realizing he needs help in defeating Max learns about a recently deceased Slayer.**

**Notes: Set two months after The Gift for Buffy and Exposure for Dark Angel.**

**Notes: Also rather than being set in the future, DA has the same timeline as Buffy does.**

**LOS ANGELES**

**"Well if that's everything Mr White" Lindsey McDonald shook the other man's hand and put the papers back in his case.**

**"Actually there is something" Ames looked at him wondering whether or not he should ask.**

**Lindsey stopped what he was doing and stared over at the other man not liking where this was going.**

**"I heard from sources about a Slayer and I was wondering how to go about hiring her services"**

**"Bit of a problem Faith is in jail for murder" Lindsey really didn't want to continue this.**

**"No" Ames shook his head "It wasn't Faith her name was Barbie or Bunny"**

**"Buffy"**

**"That's it"**

**Even bigger problem she was killed a few months ago"**

**Ames laughed "Maybe she wasn't that good then"**

**Lindsey glared at him "She sacrificed herself to stop evil overrunning the earth" he felt a little bit of triumph when he saw White's disappear.**

**"Buffy is…was special" Lindsey sat back down.**

**"Ask any one demon if they liked her and they said no ask them if they respected her they would give you the opposite answer".**

**"Nobody can be that good" Ames shook his head thinking of 452.**

**Lindsey walked over to a cabinet and took out a folder before handing it to the other man.**

**Ames couldn't believe what he was reading and just stared at Lindsey then a plan came into his head involving the girl.**

**He shook Lyndsey's hand and made his way out to the car.**

**Once inside he phoned Otto.**

**"Find out everything you can about a Buffy Summers. No she's dead…Somewhere called Sunnydale" he hang up the phone. Today was turning out good after all.**

**Seattle**

**"So he's just disappeared then" Max didn't like this. For the last few months everywhere she turned White had been lurking. Him being so quiet unnerved her more than she wanted to let on.**

**"All I know is he's not in Seattle" Logan dropped the cup on the table and wheeled over to Alec to give him his mug.**

**"But that's not like him" Alec was more interested in the Blonde in the video right at the moment.**

**"It's exactly like White" Max grimaced "Expect the unexpected" she picked the mug up. "All I do know is it won't be any good for us".**

**LOS ANGELES**

**"White"**

**"It's Otto I've found what you need to know"**

**"Wait until I right it down" he reached over to get a pen and paper "Okay"**

**"Okay She died just over two months ago seems her blood stopped some hellgod from unleashing Hell"**

**"Sweet girl" Ames sounded bored "How the hell do we get her back Otto?"**

**"Umm what a..oh here it is there is a resurrection spell but you need some ingredients but that's not a problem because there's a magic shop in Sunnydale.**

**"Mmmh Hmm"**

**"But don't say what it's for seems that she had links with the owner"**

**"So how far away is Sunnydale"**

**"From where you are about half an hour. We're nearly there now so I'll see you soon sir"**

**Ames hang up the phone and turned the car around**

**"Sunnydale here we come"**

**He made it to Sunnydale in twenty minutes and made straight for the Magic Box. He took his jacket and tie off to try and make himself less suspicious.**

**"Welcome to the Magic Box May I take your money?"**

**He turned to see a young woman with blonde hair looking at him.**

**Putting on the charm he got everything he needed, paid for it and made his way to the clearing that Otto had directed him to. He was nearly sick looking at the epitaph oh her headstone.**

**"Saved the world a lot"**

**He heard someone coming and hid behind the tree just before a Red head and younger girl came up to the grave. They must have known her from the way they acted.**

**He kept hidden until they disappeared and then Otto walked out of the clearing.**

**"Agent White?"**

**He shook his head "Any louder and she'll hear you idiot" he growled pointing at the grave.**

**Ames read over the spell**

**"Your doing it Otto. There's no way I'm having a snake come out my mouth".**

**They prepared everything and White had to admit he felt sorry for everything the guy was going through.**

**"You better be worth it" he snarled.**

**After the spell was done they cleared everything away and waited.**

**"So what happens…" He was interrupted by a hand shooting out of the ground.**

**Rushing forward he pulled her out of the earth and the pair of them tumbled down the bank until she was lying on top of him.**

**"Who are you?" she looked around before staring back at him "Who am I?"**

**He smiled. This was going better than expected**

**"You're my girl Buffy" he pulled her down and kissed her.**

**She pushed him off and sat up**

**"Your girl" she had no memory of this guy. Sure he was a hotty but he was giving off serious danger signals.**

**"Yeah don't your remember baby your called Buffy White" he stood up and pulled her with him.**

**"You must have bumped your head when you fell and oh look at your poor hands"**

**He was actually worried. Her fingernails to her knuckles were red raw. He didn't know she would be resurrected in her coffin.**

**"Look lets get out of here" he nodded at Otto who went to get the car.**

**He took his jacket off and put it over her torn dress and helped her into the car when Otto came back with it.**

**He got her back to Seattle and settled her in for the night.**

**"So what's the plan" Otto had waited outside until he came back out.**

**"Get her to fall for me then get her to kill that bitch" he snapped "Now get lost"**

**Few Weeks Later**

**"Do you have to go in today?"**

**Buffy and Ames were lying together in bed and she was curled around him. Things had gone even better than he hoped. She was now totally dependent on him and against his better judgement he was falling for her.**

**"Sorry Princess but why don't you come in with me"**

**They eventually got out of bed and dressed then he drove them into the office. She made sure she was kept out the way when his next appointment came in.**

**"So who is the girl?" Lindsey asked him. They had finished all the business and were now just chatting.**

**"Bu..Beth" he corrected himself. "Just met a few months ago" he grinned. "God she's beautiful"**

**"Baby its past one can we got out to lunch now"**

**A small Blonde walked in the office and planted herself on Ames' lap.**

**It took Lindsey a minute to recognize whom she was then the alarm bells started ringing.**

**"Don't worry" he put his hand up to stop Ames moving. "I won't say anything".**

**"I've got to go though I have another meeting at Two" he packed everything up and walked out the office.**

**"What's wrong with him?" Buffy was stroking the back of Ames neck "Didn't he like me?"**

**"How could anybody not like you sweetheart?" Ames smiled at her. This problem had to be fixed now.**

**"Now what did you say about lunch?"**

**Meanwhile at Jam Pony**

**"So Thai or Chinese?" Max groaned. She thought her stomach was going to explode at any minute from hunger.**

**"Don't care as long as it…." Alec stopped suddenly and Max bumped into him.**

**"What the.." she shut up when she saw what he was staring at.**

**There across the road was White walking across the street with a blonde girl. What was strange was they were holding hands. This girl must have been really naïve or really stupid to get involved with him.**

**Just at that moment she turned and locked eyes with Alec.**

**Alec POV**

**God she was beautiful but what was she doing with a freak like White. He was feeling something he had never felt before even when he was with Rachel and he didn't know if he liked it.**

**Buffy POV**

**I wonder who he is. He's a cutie. God I shouldn't be thinking like this when I'm married and Ames has always been kind and loyal to me well from what I can remember.**

**Meanwhile in Los Angeles**

**"What the hell are you doing here?"**

**Angel was the first to notice Lindsey walking through the door and in two seconds he had him up against the wall with his hands around the lawyer's throat.**

**"Its about Buffy" he tried to say**

**"Angel let him down" Cordelia came up behind him**

**"Now what did you say" she pulled Angel away**

**"Buffy-she's alive"…**


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Changes Part 2

PAIRING: Buffy/White Buffy/Alec

AUTHOR: Shellc

RATING: PG-15

DISCLAIMER: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron

SUMMARY: They may have seen each other but will Buffy and Alec ever meet. And will she ever get her memory back

"NO"

Buffy screamed as she jolted up in bed.

She had had the same dream again the nightmare with the men with freaky faces. The weirdest part was she would stab then with stakes and they would explode.

The door was thrown open and Ames came running in

"What happened"

He looked around ready to attack but saw nobody in the room but Buffy.

"Nothing I had the dream again" she rubbed her eyes

"Come back to bed and hold me" she looked over at him

"Anything for you princess" he smiled as he pulled the covers back and joined her

He held her until she fell back asleep.

This wasn't good. She wasn't anywhere near ready to hurt that bitch yet and she was starting to regain her memory. He had to think of something fast.

NEXT DAY

"Are you sure you can trust him Peaches?"

Spike and Angel were in the car overlooking White's house.

When Lyndsey had told Angel about Buffy's resurrection he had phoned Spike. He knew the other vampire was the only other one who could help him. The pair had agreed not to say anything to any of the others from Sunnydale until they knew it was really her back.

"No I can't but sometimes he does come through" Angel answered before rubbing his face with his hands.

"Scared"

He looked over to see Spike with the exact same expression on his face. The other vampire wasn't mocking him. They both knew there was a chance that whatever came back wasn't the Slayer.

"What if it's not her?" he shook his head

"I don't think we have to worry about that Angel"

The older vampire looked in the direction that Spike was nodding.

At first all he saw was a man in a suit walking along the street. It wasn't until he leant over he saw what had made Spike so pale.

There she was-his Buffy. She was alive

He opened the car door but was stopped by an arm dragging him back

"What are you doing?" Spike kept a hold on him

"Getting her?"

"You know we can't Angel. First of all we don't know what spell he used and second…."

It was him that was yanked out the car instead

"What the…

That's when he noticed who was standing in front of him

"Look I don't know why you are following me but quit it okay it's freaky".

"I…"

"Don't deny it your cars been out here all night"

"Buffy"

"Yes" she looked at them as if they were strangers

"She doesn't recognize us" Angel realized

"Why should I?"

"Baby let's go" Ames put his arms around her before turning to the other two

"My wife obviously doesn't know who you are but if you insist on following her I will involve the police"

Everything was telling him to break their necks but that would just give Buffy so many questions that he couldn't answer.

Angel waited until they had walked away and then got his phone out.

"Who are you phoning?" Spike was still looking at Buffy as she walked away from him

"Someone who Lindsey said can help us with him"

"Hello?" someone answered

"Hi can I speak to Max please?"

"Who's calling?"

"My name is Angel I got told to phone you to help me with a little problem I have" he spat out

"What?"

"Ames White"

There was silence then

"Come right over"

Half an hour later they were all sat in Logan's

"So you wanna tell me what this is about?" Max stood ready to attack if they tried anything.

"Do you recognize this girl?" he handed her a photo of Buffy.

"Yeah he was with her the other day" Max nodded "Why?"

"Up until a few months ago she was dead" he put the photo away

"I don't understand" Logan shook his head

"He resurrected her to kill Max. She was…Is a Vampire Slayer"

"Oh" Max looked back at the picture

"What do you mean oh. What is a vampire Slayer?" Alec butted in

"Exactly what it sounds like. She is strong maybe even stronger than you" Logan looked over at Alec

I thought one once a few years back" Max said, "I was just a kid then".

"What I do know is a Slayer and White together could be dangerous"

"She has no memory" Angel continued. "She thinks they are married"

"But she looks like she does love him" Alec looked out the window.

He didn't want to admit it but this girl was in his blood. She was all he thought about from the moment he saw her.

"Trust me when I say she isn't" Spike smiled over at Angel

"So I'm guessing you want us to help you find a way to get her memory back' Logan wheeled over to his computer and started opening some files.

"That's what we are hoping" Angel followed him. "Then we can sit back and watch her kick his ass".

"I still can't believe those freaks" Buffy handed Ames a cup then sat down beside him

"Mmm" he agreed a plan forming in his head

"Buffy…it doesn't matter" he looked away

"What is it?' she was getting worried.

"I lied earlier I did know who they were"

She put her cup down

"Go ahead"

"You won't remember this but before the accident I was mugged by this gang"

She put her arms around him

"And this girl-the leader of the gang keeps trying to get me"

"Why don't you go to the police?"

"I can't not after what you did"

She leant back to look him in the eyes

"What did I do?"

"You got so mad that she was doing it you attacked her" he smiled proudly at her

"So I can't go to the police and now she must have heard about what happened to you it's started again"

"Well I guess there's only one thing left to do then" she kissed his forehead

"Teach her not to touch what's mine. What's her name?"

"She works at Jam Pony and her name is Max"

NEXT MORNING

"Hiya girly how can I help you?"

Normal had never seen the girl before

"I'm looking for Max" she smiled

He pointed her to the lockers

"Are you Max" she turned around and saw Buffy staring at her

"Yeah why?" she smiled not knowing what to do

Buffy punched her that hard she actually left a dent in the wall when she went through it

Buffy stormed over to her and picked her up by her collar before she had a chance to fight back

"Touch him again and I will kill you" she snarled

She about turned and walked out. Nobody stopped her after what they had just witnessed.

"Ohh I'm sorry" Alec said

He was too busy listening to his MP3 that he hadn't see her before she walked into him

She just glared and walked out

"What the.."

Then he saw Max lying on the floor and rushed over to her

"What happened?" he picked her up

"I just got told to stay away from White" she snarled

She didn't want to admit that this teeny girl had just kicked her ass.


End file.
